Circulos
by ShoterFire
Summary: No entendía cómo luego de ser casi como hermanos ahora eran amantes, aquello estaba mal pero de una manera morbosa se sentía demasiado bien, amaba a su esposa, pero él era solo una forma de liberación, una muy buena. /SasuNaru/AR/SasuSaku/NaruHina/Lemon/


**N/A: Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia es de mi invención.**

 **Alertas: Yaoi-lemon-AR-OS.**

 **Capitulo único.**

La habitación que antes había presenciado todos aquellos gemidos, ahora presenciaba la culpabilidad de sus habitantes, quienes como siempre repetían aquel ciclo, un ciclo vicioso.

Naruto se tomó la cabeza con frustración, aplastando en el proceso sus rubios cabellos, pues se suponía que _aquello_ no debería haber pasado. Otra vez estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo y a su esposa, porque aquella enfermiza relación con su mejor amigo _Uchiha Sasuke_ no terminaría jamás.

Sasuke, presintiendo los sentimientos que aquejaban al joven ninja frente a él, se le acercó hasta posicionarse a su lado casi rozando hombros de Naruto, le miro y se sintió enfermo, él nunca había sentido atracción hacia los hombres, entonces ¿por qué cada vez que miraba a Naruto sentía que sus hormonas se alborotaban a la par de su corazón? No lo sabía, y él odiaba no saber.

-Teme, esto debe parar, Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan no se merecen esto.-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con tristeza. Lo que sucedía entre ellos estaba mal, no debería haber sucedido jamás, ¿Qué clase de ejemplos eran ellos para sus hijos? Naruto sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco; hijos, sus hijos, ellos no merecían esto.

Sasuke no dijo nada, aunque de nada serviría decir algo, estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no sabía cómo parar aquello. No era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación, y presentía que no sería la última.

Naruto volteó la cabeza, no quería ver a Sasuke ahora. Estaba enfadado, pero no con él, sino con sí mismo y con la situación. ¿Por qué no podían terminar y volver a ser amigos? Él amaba a su familia, entonces ¿por qué seguía buscando a Sasuke? No negaba que lo amaba, Sasuke en su tiempo fue su hermano y le tenía un cariño enorme, por eso se preguntaba mil veces el por qué ahora no podía quererlo de esa manera, de manera no dañina.

Sasuke ignorando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo miró por la venta, y al notar que era tarde se levantó del cobijo que aquella cutre cama le ofrecía, que aunque no era el mejor lugar para tener sus encuentros, era el favorito de ellos.

La casa en la que siempre tenían sus encuentros quedaba cerca de la villa y su ubicación solo la conocían ellos, siempre iban a aquel lugar, o bueno, siempre que se contuvieran hasta llegar ahí, las otras veces tenían sexo en el bosque, admitía que aquello no era nada romántico, pero las ganas de liberación de ambos y el morbo de ser descubiertos hacía que aquellos encuentros fueran aún más apasionantes.

Naruto volteó a ver a Sasukey lo admiró mientras este se vestía, reconocía que aquel cuerpo frente a él siempre lo encendía hasta límites insospechables y que se lo sabía de memoria, sonrió con el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo hicieron, quizás no fue muy romántico, pero la cara que el Uchiha había puesto al correrse dentro le había hecho desear más oportunidades de verla y aquel morbo de tener sexo con su amigo hacía aún mejor todo.

El joven sentado en la cama salió de sus pensamientos al recibir de lleno su camiseta en el rostro, levanto una mano para quitarse aquella ropa del rostro y observo a Sasuke frente a él.-Es tarde, apresúrate y me voy primero.-dijo Sasuke, para luego depositar un beso en la comisura de su amigo y retirarse.

Naruto contuvo las ganas de estampar el rostro de Sasuke contra la pared, ¿cómo se supone que se alejen si él seguía haciendo esas cosas?, siguió pensando en cómo vengarse de Sasuke mientras se vestía, el atardecer estaba llegando y tenía que llegar a casa porque no quería preocupar a Hinata.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba preparando la cena, sabía que Sasuke no tardaría en llegar ya que el sol se estaba escondiendo.

Mientras revolvía la olla con sopa de tomates, no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, la cual llorando había llegado a su casa aquella tarde, diciéndole que el baka de Naruto ya no pasaba tiempo con ella y que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la luna, Sakura quien en un principio estaba preocupada por la salud de su amiga que tenía siete meses de embarazo contuvo la sonrisa al darse cuenta que las hormonas hacían su trabajo en ella, puesto que sabía cuán difícil era aquella etapa del embarazo, los cambios emocionales y el apetito a todas horas intento consolarla, así que haciendo uso de su infaltable sonrisa la hizo pasar y conversaron a lo largo del día, lo que al principio fue centrado en Naruto, terminó siendo la ropa que comprarían para sus futuros descendientes.

Tarareando una canción comenzó a colocar los platos, y como si de una invocación se tratase, Sasuke llego a casa y besó a su esposa en la mejilla.

Sakura sonrojada y feliz sonrió como siempre, y le dijo que le ayudara a servir. Sasuke asintió y comenzó a ayudar a su esposa, quizás no era un romántico como Naruto, él no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la quería ni cuan agradecido estaba con ella, pero podía hacer esto, ayudarla y mirarla a los ojos como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo, porque para él Sakura era eso y más, ella era su mundo, y al llegar a ese pensamiento una voz en su cabeza susurro como una serpiente _¿Entonces Naruto qué?_ Frunció el ceño enojado por permitir pensar en él estando con Sakura, Naruto era su compañero sexual, y su mejor amigo, aquello solo era un plus para ambos que se conocían y sabían el dolor del otro.

Salió de sus pensamientos al recibir un pequeño toque en su hombro, volteó a ver a Sakura y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes que esta vez mostraban preocupación.-Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?, puedo preparar otra cosa si no quieres cenar la sopa.-dijo ella preocupada al ver a su esposo fruncir el ceño mirando la sopa y presionando sus puños hasta volverlos blancos, Sasuke consiente de lo que hacía, libero la presión en sus manos y negó con la cabeza.-Está bien.-dijo él y comenzó a comer.

Sakura no dijo nada, él no hablaría si lo presionaba, si quería decirle algo lo haría cuando estuviera listo, ella se encogió de hombros e imito a su esposo y comenzó a comer.

.

.

.

La luna había salido hace horas y Hinata no podía dormir, estaba preocupada por Naruto y la conversación que antes tuvo con Sakura que aunque la calmó momentáneamente no deshizo totalmente aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre, ella estaba segura de que algo sucedía con Naruto, después de años de conocerlo y otros más de estar juntos lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

De nuevo se revolvió mirando el techo y paso su mano por su vientre, aquello siempre lograba calmarla, pero extrañamente le dio una sensación de angustia.

Cerró los ojos y volteó a su lado para ver a su esposo y sonrió con ternura, él estaba durmiendo de espaldas con la boca ligeramente abierta y el cabello pegado al rostro, se acercó a él y corrió aquel molesto mechón que le impedía ver el perfecto rostro.

Tal vez mañana hablaría con él para saber que sucedía, quizás era algo grave y no quería preocuparla. Sonrió nuevamente y con aquel pensamiento en mente apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y cerró los ojos.

Todo era mejor si lo tenía a él, pensó antes de caer al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

-¡Ah!, ¡Sa-sa-suke!-gemía roncamente Naruto, sentía como aquel moreno posicionado en su espalda lo partiría en dos, si bien nunca fue romántico, hoy estaba demencialmente rudo.

Sasuke envestía aquel cuerpo con fuerza y rapidez, estaba enfadado por lo sucedido ayer en su hogar y Naruto se le presentó como una forma de liberación muy atrayente.

Naruto intentaba afirmarse de aquel árbol como si su supervivencia dependiera de ello, sentía su interior caliente y su propio pene estaba muy duro y con semen asomando en su punta, ajeno al por qué de aquella rudeza no se quejaba, aquello le encantaba.

El Uchiha tomando firmemente las caderas del Uzumaki le dio una estocada profunda, estaba cerca y Naruto también, aceleró aquel ritmo que ya era bestial y cuando ya estaba tocando la cima tiro del cabello de Naruto y lo beso con rudeza y lujuria, el rubio correspondió con igual fiereza y ahogó el gemido en la boca de su amigo.

Luego de venirse Naruto le siguió Sasuke, pero contrario a lo que siempre sucedía, Sasuke lo siguió envistiendo, pero le dio vuelta y elevo una de las piernas del rubio para tener más profundidad y siguió rápido y duro, Naruto no sabía que sucedía, pero acompañaba aquel baile entre sus cuerpos y se aferró a los hombros de Sasuke mientras este afirmaba una pierna de Naruto y con el otro brazo se afirmaba del árbol para tener más fuerza durante la penetración.

Naruto se acercó a los labios de Sasuke para ahogar aquellas vergonzosas palabras que salían de su boca y su compañero le respondió de forma ruda el beso y penetró aún más duro y más rápido.

Aquel bestial encuentro duró hasta muy entrada la tarde, nunca fue tierno ni paciente, Sasuke solo quería no pensar y Naruto disfrutaba de aquello, aunque presentía que no podría moverse ni sentarse durante un tiempo por la ferocidad del encuentro, pero en aquellos instantes de liberación no le importó.

Luego de unos cuantos orgasmos Sasuke salió de Naruto y este cayó al suelo sin tener fuerza en sus piernas, habían hecho tantas posiciones que no tenía fuerza para estar de pie y apenas el aire entraba por sus pulmones, no podía hablar ni hilar algún pensamiento racional, solo podía sentir aquel estado de felicidad y languidez.

Sasuke también tenía problemas para respirar, pero se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el rubio y se encargó de cargarlo hasta aquella casa que tenían y lo recostó en la cama. Le sacó toda la ropa mientras Naruto estaba medio inconsciente por tanto sexo e hizo el mismo proceso con su propia ropa y acompaño a Naruto en la cama, el cual al sentir el pesó extra y su cuerpo desnudo solo atinó a decir pausadamente.-Joder…Teme, dame unos minutos y seguimos, solo unos minutos.-Sasuke al oír aquello contuvo una sonrisa nada común en él y respondió burlonamente.-Eres insaciable, pensé que con lo del bosque tendrías suficiente.-Y luego se subió sobre él y le levanto ambas piernas dejando a la vista aquel trasero suave y duro que poseía el rubio.-Por lo visto aún no termino contigo Naruto.-Y volvió a entrar en él, se quedó ahí un segundo y luego fue envistiéndolo lentamente y acercó su boca al cuello de Naruto y comenzó a lamer y morder para estimularlo, luego de su rudeza quería ser tierno con él.

Naruto solo gemía su nombre sin reparos, porque cuando estaban juntos olvidaban quienes eran, olvidaban su pasado y se concentraban en sentir, aquello nunca evitaba que después del acto ambos se sintieran mal por aquella infidelidad cometida, pero siempre volvían, era un ciclo repetitivo y tortuoso que dañaba tanto como a sí mismos como a sus familias.

Las promesas se las lleva el viento, pensaban ambos. Pero, como se las lleva el viento uno no puede evitar que le susurren sus promesas a otra persona.

.

.

.

Hinata y Sakura estaban en territorio Uchiha una con una crisis y la otra intentando calmarla y calmarse, era entrada la noche y sus esposos no llegaban, conocían de sobra el pasado de ambos y lo fuertes que eran, pero aun así no podían evitar preocuparse, no era habitual que llegaran tarde, de hecho nunca llegaban tarde.

Hinata con el corazón en la mano se atrevió a decir que podían buscarlos, Sakura consiente de quien eran ellos y lo temerarios que podían llegar a ser le pidió que esperara unas horas, y que si no regresaban a esas alturas, ellas mismas rastrearían sus chacras.

Pasadas las horas sus hombres no llegaron, y ambas se pusieron en marcha con sus ropas ninjas, quizás ellos estaban en problemas y requerían ayuda, y como esposas y compañeras de ambos ellas siempre los apoyarían y protegerían del peligro con sudor y sangre.

Ellas tenían en cuenta peligrosos adversarios del mundo shinobi, pero, ¿qué pasaría si en vez de ser adversarios temerosos solo fueran sentimientos? Nunca pasó por sus mentes aquel pensamiento.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke ajenos a la preocupación de sus esposas venían por el bosque uno al lado del otro bromeando sobre tonterías y contando anécdotas del pasado, más bien Naruto hablaba y Sasuke asentía y de vez en cuando soltaba un " _dobe"._

Luego de una particular broma, Sasuke arrinconó contra un árbol a Naruto sin ser consciente de que Sakura y Hinata estaban presenciando la escena, y Naruto ignorante de esto besó con rudeza y lujuria a Sasuke quien respondió de igual manera, cuando el ambiente subió de tono ambos se empezaron a despojarse de la ropa y a tocarse indecentemente, hasta que un grito los trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando ambos estaban casi a punto de tener sexo.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e ignorando lo que había estado haciendo fue a recoger a Hinata quien había caído al piso presa de un desmayo, Sasuke igual de impresionado que Naruto, reconstruyo aquella mascara de indiferencia que solía tener antes y miró a Sakura quien estaba ahí de pie mirándolo atónita, ella dio un paso adelanto y abrió la boca, Sasuke bajó la mirada esperando el grito y el golpe que se merecía, pero luego de un tiempo solo vio a Naruto intentando despertar a Hyuga y luego llevándosela de ahí, pero de Sakura ni vista.

Tomó la ropa dispersa por el anterior acto y se la colocó, luego siguió con rapidez a Sakura quien solo se hallaba caminando con la miraba al suelo, Sasuke sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver aquella imagen de ella con la mirada perdida en sus pies y sus manos en su vientre aquella imagen le provocó un _crash_ en su corazón pero por orgullo no lo demostró, y sin poder evitarlo más, dio un salto y se posiciono frente a ella a escasos metros de distancia, Sakura paró su caminar y levanto la mirada lentamente hacia Sasuke.

Y la máscara de él se rompió.

Solo pudo ver dolor y decepción en aquella mirada, que de todas las miradas que había recibido en su vida, aquella que le otorgaba su esposa era la peor, ella que nunca lo había rechazado por cómo era y lo que hizo, la que no lo juzgó por su pasado, la que siempre esperó por él…la que siempre lo miraba con amor ahora lo miraba con una tristeza infinita y dolor en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-Nunca quise que pasara esto.-dijo él en susurro y mirando hacia un lado y en el camino perdiendo aquel orgullo y arrogancia, después de todo el orgullo no era nada si no la tenía a ella.

Sakura solo lo miró y pensó en todos los momentos vividos, en los rechazos, en las peleas, en las lágrimas derramadas y todos los dolores que tuvo que sufrir en su vida, ella siempre pensó que la muerte de un ser querido era lo peor que podía suceder y luego de las guerras y las atrocidades cometidas ese pensamiento se reafirmó, pero cuando vio a Sasuke y Naruto de esa manera tan…tan nueva para ella, aquel pensamiento se desquebrajó y otro ocupó la posición, ver morir a alguien que quieres es doloroso, pero ver que ese alguien por quien morirías traicionarte es aún peor.

-Todo…lo que vivimos, cuando nos casamos… ¿fue una mentira?-Sasuke la miro y negó con la cabeza, con ella no existían mentiras a excepción de Naruto, ella lo miró y observó el anillo en su mano, aquel anillo que había significado tanta felicidad para ella ahora no era más que un recordatorio de la mentira que vivió con Sasuke, ella sabía que él no mentía al reafirmar que su sentimientos eran verídicos, pero Sasuke debía sentir algo muy profundo por alguien antes de cometer cualquier acto sexual, ya sea un beso o… o _sexo._

Sasuke siguió la mirada que ella le daba a su anillo y se obligó a no imaginar lo peor, no podría vivir sin ella y su pequeño bebé, eran lo más preciado para él. Y aquella voz que odiaba le volvió a susurrar _¿preciada?, vamos, sabemos que nunca la amaste, no te mientas._

Sakura de un movimiento rápido se quitó el anillo y tomo la mano de Sasuke.-Lo siento.-dijo con la voz rota y apagada para luego depositar el anillo en la mano de él y seguir su camino hacia Konoha.

Sasuke había llorado contadas veces en su vida, pero ahora solo se quedó ahí mirando el anillo que antes pertenecía Sakura en su mano, mientras aquellas gotas saladas se caían una tras otra de su rostro solo pudo pensar que era una pesadilla, porque Sakura nunca lo dejaría ¿no?, Sakura le había perdonado cosas atroces.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que la estaba perdiendo?

.

.

.

 **[N/A: Whoa, nunca había escrito tanto y menos un lemon yaoi, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado:3]**


End file.
